Bauklötze
by Nande-chan
Summary: Treinta momentos entre Levi y Eren. Distintos puntos de vista y cualquier clase de advertencia. Un poco de todo: humor, drama, gen.
1. Eins

****Hacía mucho no hacía minificos, con lo genial que son! Así que como ahora ando un poco con Shingeki y como tenía ganas de hacerlos, salió esto. En total van a ser 30, aquí van 15. Hay de todo, desde intentos de humor, drama, cosas medio porn y mucho mucho gen con subtexto.

A ver para cuándo está la otra mitad :P

Los reviews se agradecen y si dejan, el hada de las galletas los visitará y los hará muy felices con muchas galletas :)

Por cierto, sigo bien creativa para los títulos *sarcasm*.

* * *

**Bauklötze.**

**Rubor.**

Levi se había ruborizado, pero la mirada que le dio a Eren prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa si osaba contarlo.

**Fe.**

Lo único que quedaba en situaciones desesperadas, como ésta, era tener fe. Levi tenía fe en Erwin y Eren había decidido tenerla en Levi.

**Uno.**

Eren era irremplazable, para la humanidad, para el ejército. Para todos. No era de extrañar que también lo fuera para Levi; pero más que irremplazable, para Levi era único.

**Tremor.**

Pensar en cómo sería el mundo sin titanes siempre lo emocionaba. Se imaginaba visitando cada rincón, sin quedarse demasiado tiempo en algún lugar. Se imaginaba despreocupado y feliz. Imaginaba que nunca conocía la desesperación ni el dolor. Imaginaba que nunca conocía a Levi. Y temblaba.

**Contraste.**

A veces, Eren creía que el sargento Levi lo odiaba. La atmósfera alrededor del sargento casi siempre era tranquila, pero cuando él aparecía, saltaban chispas y el contraste era demasiado como para pasar desapercibido.

**Casi.**

Erwin lo sabía casi todo (probablemente lo único que no supiera era cómo acabar con los titanes de una vez por todas). Erwin siempre sabía cuando iba a llover o cuando alguno de sus subordinados le ocultaba algo. Sabía cuando Hanji tenía sobredosis de chocolate y no quería que nadie se enterara y también sabía cuando Levi miraba dos segundos más de lo normal a Eren y creía que nadie se daba cuenta. Erwin lo sabía casi todo y por eso era el jefe.

**Prueba.**

Más que una soldado, Hanji era una científica. Por eso, a nadie sorprendía que hiciera todo tipo de pruebas ridículas o saliera con preguntas que no tenían que ver con nada —¿puedes contar y leer al mismo tiempo? ¿Sí? Muéstrame—. Pero cuando sus experimentos empezaron a incluir la observación, el registro y la intromisión entre Eren y Levi, la gente comenzó a tomar cierta distancia. No querían estar cerca cuando la paciencia de Levi se agotara.

**Recobrar.**

Mojas tus labios secos, respiras profundamente y cuentas hasta diez. Tratas de recobrar la calma y cuando no lo logras intentas decidir qué será mejor, si golpear a Eren o besarlo para que se calle. Ese niño puede ser tan desesperante.

**Sonrisa.**

Mikasa los miraba siempre que estaban juntos. Observaba la forma en la que Levi relajaba ligeramente los hombros y la imperceptible sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Eren. Esa sonrisa juguetona que hacía mucho no veía en él, esa que aparecía cuando fantaseaba sobre sus aventuras en el mundo exterior. Era la sonrisa que Eren reservaba para las aventuras más grandes y era la que le daba a Levi.

**Viento.**

Eren observaba la manera en la que la capa de Levi se movía siguiendo las ráfagas de viento. A veces, si se quedaba mirándola por mucho tiempo, comenzaba a confundirla con un par de alas y entonces veía en Levi el símbolo de la libertad.

**Segundos.**

El tiempo que pasan juntos se reduce a segundos robados a la razón, al deber y a cualquier amenaza externa. Amenaza que varía de los titanes, a la defensa del honor perdido de Eren por parte de Mikasa, a los experimentos de Hanji o a las miradas suspicaces de Erwin y Armin. Si lo piensan bien, los titanes son los más inofensivos.

**Competencia.**

Levi veía a Eren y sus amigos con diversión. Eren ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero siempre había una competencia extraña entre Mikasa, Armin y Jean sobre él. A veces, Levi no podía resistirlo y dejaba escapar una risita. Los niños de hoy eran tan chistosos.

**Cicatriz.**

Levi era un soldado extraordinario, rara vez tenía heridas físicas que curar y su cuerpo no tenía ninguna cicatriz. Sin cicatrices visibles, Eren no tenía mucha idea de qué tenía que reparar.

**Vicio.**

A simple vista, Levi no tenía ningún vicio. Algunos fumaban, otros bebían y algunos más buscaban desahogarse con sexo. Él no, le parecía repugnante. Lo único que podía hacer era limpiar obsesivamente; limpiar la sangre, limpiar su cuerpo y mantener la mente en blanco. La presencia de Eren lo ayudaba con lo último, pero aún no decidía si valdría la pena ensuciarse o no con él.

**Suspiro.**

Era pegajoso y cada que separaba los dedos podía ver cómo un fino hilo de semen escurría. Era asqueroso. Volvió la vista a Eren, que tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro y cuello enrojecidos y una expresión de satisfacción que nunca le había visto. Suspiró sin muchos ánimos, al final resultó que sí valía la pena ensuciarse con Eren.


	2. Zwei

La segunda parte de los minificos :)

Se les recuerda que los reviews adelganzan y evitan que los titanes se coman a Levi :)

* * *

**Sí.**

—Sí.

—No.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Entre más lo niegas, más rojo te pones.

—Es porque me haces enojar con esos inventos tuyos.

—No son inventos míos, y si Eren no se ha dado cuenta de que te gusta y de que tú le gustas, es porque el pobre chico es tan despistado que tampoco se da cuenta de que le gusta a Ackerman.

—Hanji…

—No puedes dudar de mí. Soy una científica y mi trabajo es observar detenidamente para llegar a conclusiones que confirmen mi hipótesis. Y tú, querido Levi, la acabas de confirmar.

—Hanji.

—¿Sí?

—Búscate una vida.

**Velada.**

Era una velada encantadora, con el silencio pesado en cada rincón, las sillas vacías y los pasillos libres de sombras y pasos. Una velada sin igual, con el eco de las voces de sus subordinados y el recuerdo de sus caras muertas. Miró a Eren al otro lado de la mesa, rodeado de amigos y con una mirada culpable y preocupada dirigida a él. Podría ser peor, pensó, al menos Eren no estaba solo (todavía). Y él tampoco.

**Instinto.**

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar por seguir los instintos e ignorar el sentido común? No había titanes que se lo comieran y tampoco era cuestión de vida o muerte. Miró a Levi de soslayo y Eren decidió que si seguía sus instintos, tal vez sí terminara muerto. Lo miró por segunda ocasión y sus ojos hicieron contacto. Sí, tal vez terminaría muerto… o tal vez no.

**Agua.**

A falta de un líquido mejor que le pudiera dar algo de valor, Eren terminó de un trago su vaso de agua y con un paso tambaleante, que luchaba porque luciera decidido, se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba Levi. Pero cuando Levi lo vio fijamente, cambió repentinamente de idea y caminó hacia el baño. Había tomado mucha agua.

**Papel.**

El papel de Levi para la población civil era el de un héroe, no importaba cuándo ni dónde, él acudiría al rescate. Los miembros de la Tropa de Exploración pensaban que ante un grito de auxilio, Levi les daría la espalda y negaría con la cabeza mientras se alejaba. La realidad era que Levi te miraría feo, diría que eres un idiota y sólo entonces iría a ayudarte. Eren lo sabía por experiencia propia. Experiencias repetidas y frecuentes.

**Igual.**

Las últimas noticias de los titanes decían que habían aparecido varios al oeste de la muralla de Trost y que habían llegado órdenes de los superiores que requerían que Erwin explicara las últimas actividades de la Tropa. Hanji seguía con sus experimentos y teorías y los nuevos reclutas aún trataban de aparentar que continuaban enteros. Todos hablaban de los mismos temas y nadie se fijaba en el cambio sutil, pero visible, entre Eren y Levi. Y todos, igual hoy que ayer y como siempre, hablaban de cualquier cosa, pero no de ellos.

**Taza.**

Cuando vio que un palito de té se había quedado flotando en su taza, sonrió burlón. Tendría suerte. Quizás eso significara que los titanes no lo comerían en la próxima expedición o que el inútil de Eren no le daría los problemas acostumbrados… nah, tampoco podía ser tan optimista.

**Energía.**

Él no malgastaba energía en promesas ni juramentos. No podía asegurar regresar ileso, o vivo siquiera, de cada misión; tampoco podía prometer la seguridad de sus hombres ni el éxito del plan. Solo podía decir que no había dudas sobre cumplir con su deber y matar a Eren de ser necesario, y esa no era una advertencia ni una amenaza, era una promesa. La primera que había hecho en años (y probablemente, también la última que haría).

**Tacto.**

Armin se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre él y Levi. Lo había mirado durante un largo tiempo sin decir nada, al final no le hizo ninguna pregunta y Eren se pudo guardar el discurso que había preparado. Estaba por agradecerle su apoyo silencioso, cuando Armin dijo: deberías decírselo a Mikasa con mucho tacto, mucho, mucho tacto, o habrá una pelea legendaria. Y Eren tragó fuerte.

**Volante.**

Levi estaba aburrido. Llevaban horas esperando las órdenes de Erwin, quien se las estaba viendo negras con sus superiores, y no había nada qué hacer. Tomó con fastidio uno de los muchos volantes que los pastores siempre les daban y comenzó a doblarlo inconscientemente. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía un avioncito y nadie a quién lanzárselo. Justo en ese momento pasó Eren. Levi sonrió, era un buen momento para probar su puntería.

**Guantes.**

Si de Levi dependiera, usaría guantes todo el tiempo para evitar ensuciarse las manos. Los usaría para pelear, aunque le restaran habilidad con el manejo de las espadas; los usaría para limpiar, aunque quedasen arruinados en solo un par de horas; golpearía a Eren con los guantes puestos y evitaría sentir el roce de su piel que le provocaba cosas no tan desagradables.

**Mente.**

Aún lo podías ver al otro lado de la mesa, con esa curiosa manera de sostener el whisky. A veces también lo veías en algún cuarto abandonado, limpiando, y en ocasiones lo veías volar entre los árboles con su habilidad única. Lo seguías viendo sin importar cuánto hubiera pasado desde que todo acabó y dio su vida por _el bien mayor_. Lo veías y cuando la imagen se desvanecía, su risa burlona llenaba tu mente.

**Mensaje.**

Los mensajes de su subconsciente siempre eran muy claros. Si quería pastel, soñaba con que se comía uno ella sola; si quería una gran papa horneada, soñaba con robarla. Era una mente simple y sin complicaciones. Cuando soñó que veía al sargento Levi besando a Eren, despertó de golpe. Por primera vez no tenía idea de lo que su subconsciente le había querido decir.

**Columpio.**

En sus pesadillas, los titanes invadían todo el reino y la raza humana se extinguía; en sus peores sueños, los titanes eran ellos mismos, su propia creación, su arma para acabar con todos. En sus pesadillas más horribles, los niños jugaban en los columpios y saltaban cuando veían a la Tropa de Exploración volver, corrían para encontrarse cerca del sargento Levi y cuando llegaban, una voz anunciaba que el sargento había muerto. En sus más terribles sueños, Eren lo intentaba una y otra vez y nunca podía salvarlo.

**Zona.**

No sabía cuándo volvería, pero sabía que lo haría. Tal vez pasaran solo un par de días, tal vez fueran meses o años. Y, aunque se decía a sí mismo que no lo iba a esperar, siempre se encontraba en esa área sellada en donde el ataúd de cristal de Eren estaba confinado. Tardaría en llegar, no había duda, pero al final lo haría (en la zona de promesas).


End file.
